Degunja
Degunja (デガンジャ, Deganja) is a tasmanian devil kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Degunja is dumb, ferocious, destructive and chaotic wild monster that is mainly very territorial and quick to anger. Due to the fact he is very bestial and animal-like, there isn't a lot whole lot to his personality other than his low intelligence and aggressive temper. History Debut: The Reign of Monster X Degunja first appeared in New Jersey where he was the third evil monster to show up and stepped on N.I.G.E.L and created some tornadoes around the place. Degunja fired his finger beams at buildings, then at some trucks and crushes some houses as he walks through, plowing through. Soon Ultraman 80 appeared and then Degunja stomped across the area, summoning out small tornadoes against him. Before Degunja could do some more damage though, a finger beam was then shot at him; Ultraman Great had arrived! Ultraman Great and Deguna got into a brief scuffle; which ended with Ultraman Great rapidly punching and kicking against Degunja and then picking him up, throwing him at Gold Satan, taking them down for a while. Later on towards the end of the fight, Degunja got back and started to wreak havoc on the city again, only to be slashed by Kamen Rider Genm and was then shortly defeated by the combined flying punch attacks from Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Great, sending Degunja flying and crashing against many buildings, knocking him out unconscious and defeating him. Locked On Target Degunja then reappeared at New York City to attack the city and beat down Gekkoku 4. Degunja then fired down more finger beams down at Gekkoku 4, hitting against Gekkoku 4 and causing him to stagger across towards Yagosu. Yagosu then bashed his pincer legs against Gekkoku 4, damaging Gekkoku 4. Degunja then blasted his finger beams down at Gekkoku 4, taking down Gekkoku 4. Degunja and Yagosu roared in victory and continued to rampage, but their victory was short-lived, as Gipsy Danger then arrived. Gipsy Danger appeared by blasting some plasma rounds at the two kaiju, gaining their attention. Degunja launched a tornado towards Gipsy Danger's area, sending some buildings flying at her, followed up by Yagosu blasting his nuclear fire against her. Gipsy Danger fired some Plasmacaster rounds at some flying buildings, gets hit by the nuclear fire but still moving on. Gipsy Danger then grabbed one of the flying buildings, hurling at Yagosu; Yagosu staggered back and then rolled over. Degunja then charged at Gipsy Danger, as did Yagosu; Gipsy Danger rushed at Degunja and then punched him across the face, causing Degunja to stagger back. Gipsy Danger then focused back on Yagosu and got out her chainswords, slashing at Yagosu. Yagosu roared, a large slash appearing on it chest as it started bleeding green blood. Degunja then reappeared and kicked against Gipdy Danger; catching Gipsy Danger by surprise and causing her to roll over. Gipsy Danger then got back up and kicked both legs against Degunja and Yagosu, sending them both back. Gipsy Danger then both fired Plasmacasters at Degunja and Yagosu's area, creating a powerful explosions around them. Degunja summoned some more tornadoes towards his combatants, sending out strong gusts of wind, blowing some buildings down. Gipsy Danger did her best to keep balance, but then was sent flying across, then crash-landing towards the ground. Yagosu attempted to rush at Gipsy Danger, but then Gipsy Danger grabbed onto Yagosu and threw him aside. Degunja then began to fire finger beams at area like crazy. Gipsy Danger was hit by the finger beams, staggering back as they hit against her, but Gipsy refused to give up; doing her best to stay in even with the barrage of finger beams. Gipsy Danger then got out chainswords and then slashed against Degunja, sending Degunja crashing against a building. Gipsy Danger then blasted her plasmacaster against Yagosu, sending Yagosu scuttling back. Degunja then reappeared and prepared to tackle Gipsy Danger, only for Gipsy Danger to then turn around and then activated right elbow, then turning on Elbow Rocket and rocketting Degunja in the mouth, sending several teeth flying and punching against him very hard. Degunja shrieked, staggering back and roaring in pain, then kicking a small building at Gipsy Danger. Yagosu then blasted nuclear fire against Gipsy Danger's back, setting it partially on fire. Gipsy Danger continued to fight on, even as Yagosu started slicing onto the Jaeger with his massive claws. Degunja then charged at Gipsy Danger; Gipsy Danger saw the oncoming kaiju and dealed with Yagosu a bit more, then fires nuclear vortex turbine blast at point-blank range at Degunja. Gipsy Danger then punched Yagosu in the face, following it up by stabbing one of the chainswords against him; Yagosu roared violently, taking another wound and scuttling back. As Degunja came back in, Gipsy Danger then got out her plasmacaster and fired it directly at Degunja; finally taking down the beast. Degunja then fell over and exploded, possibly destroying him but his true fate remains unknown.... From Out of This Dimension and Forward Degunja then finally reappeared in Tokyo, where he traveled in a tornado and fired finger lasers at Oil Drinker. Oil Drinker and Degunja then took their battle onto the streets. As they continued their battle; a vortex then opened up and Ultraman Geed appeared! Degunja summoned a small tornado and hurled it at Geed. Ultraman Geed then grunted, turning around as his arm catches fire, before moving it into position, raising his arms as an energy beam shooting out Strike Boost against Degunja, sending Degunja down across the ground. A few moments later, Oil Drinker and Degunja then get back up, only for then suddenly the ground underneath to blast underneath them, sending them scuttling back. Out from the ground, a loud roar can then be heard, burrowing out; a new challenger had arrived; Gold King!! Oil Drinker, Degunja and Gold King then all charged at Geed; Degunja then shoots lasers at Geed's area, creating some small blasts. Geed charges through the attack, steam rising off of his body, before he jumps up, gathering energy in both of his fists; then using Mega Bomber Punch against both Oil Drinker; Oil Drinker and Degunja are then both hit very hard by the Mega Bomber Punch, setting off some sparks flying and causing them to crash-land on the ground. Following Gold King's defeat, Oil Drinker and Degunja then retreated as well, before the two then collapsed into the waters, exhausted. The two crashed into the waters, making a splash. SPRING BREAK Degunja made a cameo in the RP where he was seen running around and having a blast at TKT Gezora's Spring Break party. Easter or April Fools? Or Both? Degunja made a cameo in the RP where he was seen along with several other kaiju such as Snowgon, Dorobon, Oil Drinker, Goromaking, Giant Slalom and Gabara all were pulling pranks on one another due to the April Fools part of the day. One Crazy Invasion! We Love You Sagiri!! Degunja briefly appeared in the beginning of the RP where he and several other monsters wanted more of Manager Baltan's Hyper Kaiju Coffee. Unit 2 Ayame managed to drive him out by repeatedly firing energy arrows at him, while also protecting Manager Baltan himself from him. Soon, he fled the scene. Abilities * 'Tornadoes: '''Degunja has control of the wind and can form dust devils (Sand Tornadoes). * '''Finger Beams: '''Degunja can fire beams from the tips of his fingers. * '''Energy Reflect: '''Degunja can deflect energy attacks with his mere claws. Trivia * Degunja's design was based off a Tasmanian devil. * Degunja was already supposed to have died in ''Locked On Target, but he was then brought back. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Mutants Category:Predators Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)